Mulder's Birthday Present
by Erin M. Blair
Summary: Scully gives Mulder his much wanted present.


TITLE: Mulder's Birthday Present  
  
AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
  
E-MAIL: eblair@sonic.net  
  
CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst  
  
CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer,  
  
Ephemeral, EMXC, The Cutting Room Floor, After the Fact. Others:  
  
please ask me first.   
  
SPOILERS: The Truth, William. Small spoilers from all episodes  
  
from Season One to Season Nine.  
  
SETTING: Post-The Truth then AU.  
  
DATE: First draft: October 8, 2003. Final draft: October 13, 2003.  
  
ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Mulder, Scully, and William belong to  
  
Chris Carter.  
  
SUMMARY: What would Scully give Mulder for his   
  
birthday present?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Mulder's Birthday Present  
  
Written by: Erin M. Blair  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Mulder's Apartment  
  
Apartment 42, 2630 Hegal Place   
  
Alexandria, VA  
  
October 13, 2003  
  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and my eyes  
  
were having trouble adjusting to the morning light. I knew  
  
what today is - my birthday. I turned 42 years old today  
  
and I don't think I will be doing anything special to celebrate  
  
it. I haven't felt like celebrating lately -- not since I came   
  
back from the dead for the the third time. Every single   
  
year brings more hardships for Scully and myself. I can't  
  
bear to see Scully hurting from the loss of our child.   
  
I told Scully there's a way for William to be returned to  
  
us, that we can put a stop to the adoption proceedings  
  
since I wasn't told about it. I didn't sign the papers. I know  
  
I still have rights. My attorney told me that I could get the  
  
child from the Van de Kamps. I'm glad that I had been   
  
looking for him. It has become my holy grail since I found  
  
out that Samantha's dead.   
  
Dead.  
  
I could write a book about dying. I know how it feels to be  
  
dead.   
  
I feel so morose today. I can't help feeling this way. Turning  
  
42 means that I'm one year older than I was before. Yesterday,  
  
I was just 41 years old. It means one more year of not having   
  
my family. I wanted so much to return to my life with Scully and  
  
William.   
  
When Scully told me how she gave up our son, I understand  
  
why she did it. Still, I knew we could protect our child better   
  
than any family who doesn't know about the danger he faces.  
  
We can protect William better than any family because we  
  
were trained as federal agents in the FBI. There would still  
  
be danger, of course, but I know we could protect him with   
  
the strength of our love.  
  
If I receive any birthday present, I'd like it to be a reunion with   
  
our son. I want our son, damn it! I want us to be complete.   
  
A part of me seems to be incomplete without him. I know   
  
Scully feels the same way as I do. I know she's trying to   
  
do everything she could to make everything up to me   
  
because she simply lost faith in herself.   
  
I closed my eyes, remembering the pain in her eyes when  
  
she told me she gave our son up. I was in the military   
  
brig at the time. She came to me, saddened, her heart  
  
was on the loose string. Her beautiful blue eyes, once radiant,  
  
became an empty sea.  
  
She didn't have to tell me about William; I already knew what  
  
sacrifices and trauma she must have gone through without   
  
me.  
  
I knew what kind of danger she was in with William while  
  
I was away. I shouldn't have left them -- that has to be  
  
the stupidest mistake that I had ever made. They have  
  
divided and conquered us, using our paranoia and our   
  
fear to their advantage. I fell for it -- hook, line, and sinker.  
  
I fell for it.  
  
Big time.  
  
And now I'm paying the price: the loss of our baby boy.  
  
I had no idea that Scully felt the same way.   
  
***  
  
The phone rang. I picked up the phone and   
  
answered it dully. "Mulder."  
  
"Mulder, it's me. I want you to come to our apartment. I have  
  
a surprise for you," said Scully.   
  
"All right," I replied. "What's the surprise?"  
  
"You'll see," said Scully rather mysteriously.   
  
I still kept my apartment when I wanted to be alone, to think  
  
about everything. I was lucky that Scully kept paying rent  
  
for my apartment when I came back.   
  
***  
  
After I got dressed, I went to our house in Falls Church. We  
  
moved there after Scully became pregnant with our second  
  
child. This time, we're not going to give up our baby. We learned  
  
that we could take care of our child. So far, there are no signs  
  
that our child would be as special as William was. Giving up  
  
William was a huge mistake. It's a mistake that we're not going to  
  
make again with our second child.  
  
I knew Scully was trying to get William back with us   
  
but there were a few roadblocks to conquer. Something  
  
told me she had a surprise for me.   
  
I wondered what it could be. My mind began racing with  
  
ideas but there was one that I knew I wanted. I want  
  
our son back. It's been my dream ever since I was told  
  
about the adoption, for which I had no say in the matter.  
  
There's no reason for us to run away, hidden away, from  
  
ourselves and our lives.   
  
Last year, we had beat the Super Soldiers and the   
  
aliens by creating a magnetite compound which eradicated  
  
aliens for good. The President granted us our old jobs. He  
  
wants us to head up the X-Files Department under the   
  
Department of Homeland Security.   
  
"Scully?"   
  
"I'm in the bedroom with your surprise," said Scully.   
  
"Scully, are you talking dirty with me?"   
  
"Wouldn't you like to find out, G-man?" asked Scully, teasingly.  
  
I walked into the bedroom where Scully was sitting   
  
on the bed with...William! "How did you...?"   
  
"I had help from Skinner. He convinced the Van de  
  
Kamps to give him up, told them that the adoption   
  
was coerced, that I wasn't of mind when I gave him  
  
up and how you didn't know. Luckily, they decided  
  
to return him to us."  
  
Finally, I understood all those hours she was on the  
  
phone. "Oh my...." I didn't know what to say. For the'  
  
first time, I was rendered speechless. "I...Scully..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything, G-man," said  
  
Scully.   
  
"William's so beautiful," I said as I fingered my   
  
son's baby fine dark auburn hair. "He has your   
  
coloring."  
  
"I know," said Scully. "I thought this would never happen  
  
but I'm glad we have him back. Getting back William in  
  
time for your birthday was the one thing I could give you. I   
  
knew it was what I wanted, too."  
  
I looked into Scully's beautiful, clear blue eyes as they  
  
finally sparkled with happiness and contentment. I put my  
  
arms around her, thrilled with joy, and I leaned in for a   
  
kiss. My lips parted for the most wonderous kiss I had  
  
ever been given. I could feel her warm, moist lips onto mine.  
  
"We have to put Willam to bed," she said, as she   
  
realized that our child was between us. "Will -- I have to show  
  
you to your bedroom."  
  
The child looked up to us, his hazel eyes widened at both   
  
of us. He gave us a small smile, looking happy to be with   
  
us, at last. I watched Scully tucking in our son in his toddler  
  
bed.   
  
"Scully?"  
  
Scully turned around to face me. "What?"  
  
My eyes were filled with tears of happiness. "Thank you  
  
for making this a special day for me." I paused. "I didn't  
  
think my birthday would be a good one. It hasn't been for  
  
the past couple of years."  
  
"I promise you that I will do anything to make every  
  
single birthday to be very special for you," said Scully  
  
as she stood on tiptoe to give me a kiss. "And I know  
  
I will, Mulder."  
  
I clasp my hands around her waist. "I'm looking forward  
  
to spend every birthday with you, William, and our new  
  
baby. Of course, this is barring any abductions."  
  
"I remember you telling me how the Mulder family   
  
pass genetic muster," said Scully. Her lips turned  
  
upward in a smile.   
  
This truly has been the best birthday that I had ever  
  
had. Sure, I had some memorable birthdays but this  
  
one takes the cake. For the first time in the past   
  
few years, I feel content and happy. We're both   
  
happy because our family is now complete.  
  
I'm glad that we're both smiling after everything  
  
that we've been through together.  
  
End of Story  
  
Feedback: I love feedback. MulderClones will be sent  
  
to every respondent. :) Send to: eblair@sonic.net  
  
Dedications:   
  
I would like to thank my family and my readers   
  
for their support. I would like to thank everyone at   
  
Haven for their support as well. I want to dedicate   
  
this story to my nephew who is one week old today. :)  
  
This story is also dedicated to Jen who has always been   
  
there for me.   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
This is my first Muldermas (Mulder's birthday) story that  
  
I had ever written. I couldn't believe that I never written one  
  
before now. I knew I did Scully's birthday stories so many   
  
times --- I just never did a birthday story for Mulder. I've got   
  
a few more Muldermas stories to write. Hopefully, I can get  
  
them done in time for Halloween.   
  
I hope you will enjoy this story as I had fun writing it. 


End file.
